Playing in the Sunshine
by Zino
Summary: Short fics with different Oofuri -pairings! Chapter 6 - Nishihiro/Hanai.
1. SakaeguchiSuyama

**A/N: **Just got into Oofuri -fandom. And can't really do anything else that Oofuri -related stuff at the moment. :'D There are too many pairings I wanna write about, so hopefully this will have more chapters (related to each others or not) in the future. Sorry for typos and grammar errors, didn't have beta for this.

* * *

><p><strong>Pairing: <strong>Sakaeguchi/Suyama

* * *

><p>He gave him a nervous glance. He didn't want to sleep with the others, only with him. But how in the world should he ask him it? Sakaeguchi gave Suyama another glance (obviously when he wasn't looking) under his short light brown hair. Of course, Sakaeguchi added, he didn't want to sleep with Suyama because he liked him or anything. It was just... sleeping with another guy under the same blanket was awkward enough without the other being the person you got best along with. So he wanted to ask Suyama to share the blanket with him before somebody else would take him, but it was a lot harder what Sakaeguchi had thought. He didn't want sound desperate or seductive or anything else that might scare Suyama. He just wanted to ask him nicely, since he was a nice guy, they both were to tell the truth. But it was hard. So hard.<p>

Well for him anyway. Asking other people to sleep with them sure was easy for some people. Namely for Abe and Tajima. Since Abe wanted to make sure Mihashi would actually sleep his nights in the camp this time around, the catcher had forced (poor) Mihashi to sleep with him. And of course Mihashi hadn't said 'no' to Abe. In fact, Sakaeguchi was pretty sure Abe could freely ask Mihashi to do _anything _he ever wanted and the other boy wouldn't ever refuse. Of course, Sakaeguchi was not sure if he wanted to start thinking what else Abe could ask... Ugh, he suddenly felt like a pervert. There was no way Abe would make Mihashi do anything... dirty with him. Right?

Speaking of dirty... Tajima had persisted sleeping with Hanai. No, not persisted, more like left no other choice for poor Hanai. He could either sleep with hyperactive clean up hitter or not sleep at all. Sakaeguchi guessed Hanai was also little proud of himself, because he was Tajima's number one choice. And everyone more or less knew how obsessed he was sometimes when it came to the shorter boy and their 'rivalry'. And... it wasn't like Tajima was gonna pleasure himself while near Hanai, right? Or more like, Sakaeguchi doubted Hanai was gonna let him. So it was great news for everyone, the team was so tired of waking up in the middle of the night to their number five's moans just because he had forgotten to masturbate earlier _again_.

But back to the Sakaeguchi's Suyama problem. Another reason why he wanted to share his bed with the taller boy was, that he was so kind that, Sakaeguchi thought, wouldn't ever think he had some kind of alternative motive for asking him. Suyama wouldn't think he had a crush on him or anything like that. He would know Sakaeguchi was asking him only because they were somewhat best friends. Suyama wouldn't think he was like Tajima, just trying to seduce the other and get in to his pants...

_Ugh, I did not just think about that!_

So there shouldn't be any problems asking Suyama it! So why wasn't he doing it already?

_Right, get a grip on yourself! It isn't that big of a deal anyway. Just ask him already before somebody else does the job._

"Sakaeguchi?"

"Aah, Su-suayma!" Sakaeguchi was startled by his friend clapping his shoulder to get the shorter boy's attention. Sakaeguchi could already feel how his cheeks got redder. _This is stupid, don't blush, idiot!_

Suyama didn't seem to notice his friend's red face at all. He smiled at him widely, like he was used to, "do you wanna sleep with me tonight?"

Sakaeguchi just knew his face got incredibly hot. Suyama was just asking the same question he had supposed to ask him. He was just asking him to sleep with him. Not to _sleep _with him. So there was no need for him to get this embarrassed. They were friends, just friends!

"You don't want to?" Suyama asked worriedly when Sakaeguchi didn't immediately reply. This caused the other boy snap back to the reality, waving his hands rapidly for the apologize, "o-of course I want to! Sorry, I was completely spacing out there..."

Suyama smiled again and Sakaeguchi thought his friend's smile was pretty nice. Nice in a way friend would though of it. Because they were just friends, classmates. But that was it, because Sakaeguchi didn't like Suyama or anything like that. Not even when the other boy was pretty handsome.

_Yeah, I don't like him like that._

* * *

><p>Later in that night Sakaeguchi was curled up against Suyama's back because there wasn't really that much space to begin with. His friend's back was strong but soft and especially warm. Sakaeguchi found himself to be unable to sleep properly. His face was hot against Suyama's bare skin (because apparently it was too hot to sleep with the shirt on) and he felt himself just a little dirty at that moment. Well as dirty as a nice guy like him could ever feel.<p>

And he still didn't like Suyama in that way (somehow he had to repeat this mantra a lot nowadays...). So what if his face was a little hot? It wasn't the coldest of nights...

Of course his friend decided to turn around at that moment making Sakaeguchi facing his abs instead of his back. And they were pretty nice pair of abs indeed. Of course, professionally speaking, since he didn't like Suyama in tha-

Oh, so apparently Suyama was so deep in sleep that it was okay for him to forget that they were sleeping under the same blanket and wrap his hand around Sakaeguchi's waist.

But maybe it was okay after all, because maybe...

Maybe Sakaeguchi did like Suyama just a little.

_Yeah, a little is good._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Hah, this was supposed to be a lot shorter! But it seems I can't write short drabbles only... And it ends kinda quickly, but I think I'll have another chapter for them and just continue it from here then. Anyway, sorry for possible OOCness, this is the first time I write about these guys, but I try to get hang of it in the future. :D


	2. TajimaHanai

**A/N: **I was gonna write Kanou/Oda for the second fic, but somehow it transformed into Tajima/Hanai instead! Well, I'm not complaining, since this is my oofuri!OTP. I liked this idea very much, but the fic didn't exactly turned out how I hoped it would be... Oh well I hope you can still enjoy it. And I really want to write a fic about Oki and someone kissing his adorable nose, but at the moment Nishihiro is the only one I seriously pair him with and I'm not too sure if he fits the role... But sorry for typos/grammar errors again, I'll be fixing them when they caught my eyes! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Pairing: <strong>Tajima/Hanai

* * *

><p>When it came to baseball, Tajima did not lose often. He was Nishiura's ace, even when he couldn't hit the home runs. He had very good eyes for different pitches, he could hit them well and on the top of that, Tajima was also a fast runner. So it had been only natural for him to accept the challenge Abe had proposed to him him earlier on that week.<p>

"_Win this and I'll treat you anything for a week."_

"_And what if I lose?"_

"_You can't touch yourself for a week."_

So what if Mihashi had some new pitches? He could win against him and Abe easily. And then get to eat the most delicious food for a week and not care about how much it would going to cost!

"_Strike three!"_

"How could I be so stupid?" Tajima threw the white pillow into the air and groaned. It had been over five days already and he was going to lose his mind in any second now, "no, stupid Abe and his stupid bets and stupid new weird spinning pitches!"

Next to him Hanai groaned. All Tajima had been doing all week was whining. Whining about why he had lost the bet and whining about how horny he was all the time and how he was gonna die if he couldn't masturbate soon. And usually the person who had to listen the most of his whining was Hanai. Thanks to this private tutoring system they had so Tajima wouldn't fail his exams. So the smaller boy had been bugging him about five days now and Hanai was afraid he was gonna lose it too soon.

"Would you _please _get back to your studies, Tajima?" Hanai slammed his book against the table and looked angrily over Tajima, who was laying on Hanai's bed and taking his frustration out to Hanai's pillow, "and leave my pillow alone, will you?"

Tajima showed his tongue to his captain but accepted his defeat and dragged himself back to the table to study. He tried to concentrate to the book, he really did, but it was too damn impossible. Tajima felt like he had never been hornier, even the simplest math problems turned him on, and the clean up hitter just knew he wasn't gonna handle the last two days well without handling himself first.

"Hanai", he started to ask, but the captain interrupted him raising his hand,

"if it's about the math problem, you're allowed to ask. If it's about... _other things, _stay silent and study."

Tajima felt something tightening in his pants, it seemed that even the mean tone of his friend voice turned him on now! This was bad, really bad. Tajima threw his book away and grabbed Hanai by his shirt's collar, "you don't understand, Hanai! I need to masturbate _now! _Or else I'm gonna explode! I can't concentrate on anything, even _you _turn me on! You, Hanai! Please let me just use your bathroom for a five minutes and I deal with myself and after it I promise I'll study extra hard!"

Hanai, who had been pretty uncomfortable from the moment, when Tajima had grabbed his shirt and brought his face too close to his, was now dealing with some serious blush on his cheeks. He so did not want to hear that he was turning his friend on... Trying his best ignore Tajima's sudden closeness and the evidence inside of his pants that stated the smaller boy being horny, Hanai stared suddenly very interesting looking wall next to him, "what about the bet? You weren't supposed to touch yourself for a week. It's only been five days..."

"We just don't tell Abe and Mihashi?" Tajima tried to reason with his best puppy face on. Unfortunately Hanai didn't want to buy this,

"So you'd be cheating then? I can't accept that as a captain. You lost the bet, Tajima, so deal with it now."

"But Hanaaai..." Tajima started to whine once again burying his face into Hanai's shirt, but then abruptly stopped and the brief silence fell over them (which should have worried Hanai, because silent Tajima was usually the scary Tajima), before Tajima faced Hanai again, this time with the huge grin on his face.

"I got it! The solution is simple, doesn't include cheating, but lets me off the hook anyway", he laughed and now Hanai suddenly did feel very scary. He didn't almost want to ask it, but did it anyway, because he knew Tajima was waiting for him to ask it,

"and the solution is...?"

"You!" Tajima explained still grinning like the answer had been under his nose all this time (of course, technically it had been over his nose, since Hanai was taller...).

"Me?" Hania cried in surprise and was now feeling very, very frightened. Maybe it would be best just end their tonight's study session here and let Tajima go home early.

"Of course you, do you see anyone else here? Just give me a quick hand-job or two and I'm out of this mess", Tajima explained like it was the most normal thing to ask for your male friend to do.

Hearing Tajima's great plan made Hanai almost fell over, "g-g-give you _what_?"

"Hand-job, you know, you put your hand around my dick and-", Tajima started to explain but was interrupted by Hanai's hand quickly covering his mouth.

"I know what a hand-job is! But why would I give it to you? _Are you out of your mind?_" Hanai yelled not being able to hide his major blush anymore. Tajima was crazy, he had always knew it, but now he had finally got the proof. Smaller boy was out of his mind, asking him to give him that... that _thing!_

Tajima grabbed Hanai's hand off his mouth and looked the other boy with annoyed expression. Sometimes Hanai was just so goddamn slow. It was the perfect solution. Tajima wouldn't break his promise since he wouldn't be the one doing the touching but he wouldn't have to live in this horny hell after it anymore either. If Hanai just could reason himself to co-operate with him and seeing what was best for the team! _Well, I guess I just need change his mind..._

Without saying a word, Tajima stood up from his chair and then right away sat on Hanai's lap taking captain's head to his hand and forcing Hanai to look straight into his eyes. Putting on the most seductive expression he could Tajima lowered his voice and said, "look, it isn't that hard, just shove your hand in to my pants and lets get over with it. Alright, _Azusa_?"

Tajima's freckled face was way too near him and he was sitting way too comfortably on him and it all made Hanai feel like he was going to faint soon (_and he had even called him Azusa, for god's sake_). Good thing his burning cheeks were under Tajima's hands at least (if Hanai had put more thought to it, he would have noticed that it really didn't matter, since his whole face was now completely red). On top of him smaller boy shifted his weight a little taking Hanai's right hand in his, "I can show you the way, since you seem pretty slow today," Tajima guided Hanai's hand happily down to his crotch.

But the touch finally set Hanai's alarms ringing and making him quickly push the other boy off his lap down to the floor, "ARE YOU CRAZY?" Hanai groaned loudly hiding his face into his hands so he wouldn't need to face Tajima anytime soon. He was pretty sure his right hand had just touched something pretty hard... "Just go to the fucking toilet and stop seducing me! Abe's bet was pretty stupid anyway..."

Hanai was rewarded with a quick but tight hug by Tajima (who was on his feet again), before the number five happily ran towards the toilet yelling, "you're the best Hanai! I won't be gone for long!"

Hanai just stood still and tried to calm down. Fuck Tajima and fuck his seductive eyes... and _son of a bitch_, Hanai groaned loudly when looking down. It seemed that he needed to use the toilet right after Tajima...

_I'm gonna have a serious talk with Abe tomorrow about not making any of these stupid bets with Tajima ever again..._

_...or at least not when I have to deal with the consequences like this!_


	3. NishihiroOki

**A/N: **Oops, couldn't even wait the whole week before writing the next one again! I think these two need more fics too! Since it's such a rare pairing but damn adorable one! At the moment I can't really ship anyone else to Oki, but I do ship Nishihiro with Hanai for some reason! And these fics are just getting longer each time... :'D But anyways, sorry for the typos/grammar errors once again!

* * *

><p><strong>Pairing: <strong>Nishihiro/Oki

* * *

><p>Nishihiro and Oki had always had a pretty good relationship. Out of the ten players of Nishiura's team, they two were the only ones in the class 3, so it had only been natural that they were the closest ones to each others. And since neither of them was really that outgoing person they liked to rely on each others better than on anyone else. They usually did talk a lot during the breaks and lunch, but lately Oki had became pretty quiet, only staring out of the window. And it worried Nishihiro.<p>

His friend couldn't have worried about the grades, not when he studied with Nishihiro everyday. And their baseball team was doing pretty good job too and everyone there was as nice as ever. So maybe there was something wrong with his private life? It could be that someone from his family had fallen sick or something. But then again, Oki might have been shy, but he usually told Nishihiro if something was wrong. That's why Oki's current state worried Nishihiro even more – it was something that his friend couldn't even tell to him.

So, once again during the lunch break Nishihiro found himself staring worriedly at Oki who was staring out of the window, munching his bread silently. His friend wasn't like that all the day, during the practice he was fine and his usual self. But usually when they got back to dressing rooms it was like Oki suddenly remembered he was supposed to be angsting about something and shut everyone else outside again, staring blankly ahead.

But being himself, Nishihiro didn't want to be rude and just confront Oki about this issue. He politely remind on his seat next to Oki and wished the other boy would tell him what was so wrong. Their other teammates didn't even seem to notice, only Sakaeguchi would sometimes look at Oki with worried look on his face, but that was it. Since Oki wasn't the most talkative person in their team, Nishihiro guessed him being silent didn't bother others that much. And on the top of everything, it seemed that the first baseman was actually avoiding making the eye-contact with anyone lately. Nishihiro might have been one of the smartest kids in school, but he just couldn't figure out what was going on with his classmate.

Nishihiro watched Oki finishing his bread, leaning against his hand, hiding half of his face under it. Something was definitely wrong and Nishihiro wasn't sure how much longer he could keep quiet about it.

It turned out, his 'longer' wasn't any longer than barely a week. They were the only ones in the dressing room, after everyone else had already left earlier. Oki was packing his stuff in the corner almost like wishing to hide himself and Nishihiro decided it was time to take this matter to his own hands. He walked over Oki (who could clearly hear Nishihiro coming, but decided still to ignore him as long as possible) and tapped his shoulder with his finger. Oki, who could no longer pretend Nishihiro wasn't actually there, turned around reluctantly, but smiling widely which only ringed more alarm bells in Nishihiro's head.

"Oki..." Nishihiro started, trying to figure out how to put his words, since he did not want to sound rude. Oki kept smiling and made a little "huh"-sound waiting for the other boy's question. Nishihiro noticed that the boy looked everywhere but into his eyes and then he really couldn't be polite anymore.

"Oki, what's the matter with you nowadays? You won't really speak to anyone, you avoid eye-contact and you just seem plain depressed!" Nishihiro let all his worries out at once. He wouldn't let Oki go, until he gave him some answers... (yes, maybe he was being a little rude, but it was his job as Nishihiro -sensei to act like that sometimes and he did silently apologize at Oki after all).

As he had tough, Oki wouldn't give him any real answers, but continued his act instead, still faking his smile, trying to look confused, "what are you talking about, Nishihiro? I'm as fine as ever!"

Nishihiro resisted the urge to roll his eyes, since it really didn't fit with his character, but instead he put another hand on Oki's shoulder, "look, Oki. Sakaeguchi has been noticing it too, something is bothering you. And I just wanna help you. You know, that's why you have friends..."

Oki's smile cracked a bit, but he still didn't want to face the truth. Avoiding Nishihiro's gaze, he mumbled something about how he 'was really fine and Nishihiro didn't need to worry about him'.

"If everything is fine, then at least look at me!" Nishihiro insisted tightening his grip on Oki's shoulders. The other boy's smile was now gone and he looked nothing but frightened which scared Nishihiro a bit too. Something was most definitely wrong!

"I...I don't want to. I know you're looking at me", Oki mumbled with quiet voice. His answer surprised Nishihiro completely.

"Of course I'm looking at you when I'm speaking with you. That's completely normal, right?" It was normal, wasn't it? Of course it was, Nishihiro concluded. Oki couldn't really be afraid of people looking at him? Or was the problem with only him? No, his friend had been like this with others too, so it had nothing to do with Nishihiro personally.

"I know that it's normal... it's just... I know what you are staring..." Oki stumbled over his words, clearly not wanting to explain what was going on.

"What I'm staring?" Nishihiro asked confused. Was he staring something particularly?

"Mmmmnos..." Oki mumbled something with a small voice staring at the floor wishing it could swallow him.

"What did you say?" Nishihiro asked, bringing his head closer, so he wouldn't miss what the other was saying next time.

"My nnn..." Oki whispered shaking a bit. Nishihiro still couldn't figure out what Oki was saying, "your what?"

"MY NOSE!" Oki suddenly yelled shaking himself free of Nishihiro's grip, hiding his face (or more like his nose) behind his hand, "I know it's big and I'm ugly! You don't have to look at me..." he finished leaving Nishihiro mouth wide open. He wasn't entirely sure what he had been expecting, but certainly not this! Oki had been so anti-social, because... he tough people would make fun of his...nose?

"I..." Nishihiro started, he almost felt happy. He had been expecting something more serious, that's for sure, but the issue was only this, his nose. He tried cover his chuckle with coughing but Oki seemed to notice it anyway. He looked a bit hurt having Nishihiro out of all people laughing at him. Oki turned around ready to leave the dressing rooms when Nishihiro realized what he had just done.

"Aah, Oki, wait! I wasn't laughing at you! I was just so happy!" Nishihiro ran after his friend, stopping him before the door. Oki still wouldn't look at him, trying to hide his nose in the shadows.

"Happy? Why?"

"I though there was something seriously wrong with you! Like that your mother had died or something, but then it's just... this." Nishihiro explained trying very hard not give an impression that he was somehow mocking Oki, "I mean, why are you so obsessed with your nose now anyway?"

Oki tried to back off, but Nishihiro's grip was as tight as ever, must have been because of countless of hours of training. He didn't really want to embarrass himself even more by telling he had overheard the conversation between two girls who had clearly said his big nose was very stupid looking. But of course, you couldn't really hide anything from Nishihiro -sensei, as he seemed to guess what had happened.

"Did somebody say your nose is stupid?" Nishihiro tried once again make an eye-contact, but failed again, since Oki just didn't want to face him. Now that Nishihiro said it out loud, his reason about shutting everyone off, did seem pretty stupid, but Oki couldn't had help it! Every time someone had looked at him he had felt like they'd been only staring at his huge nose. His stupid nose... Oki felt his cheeks growing warmer; he was pretty sure Nishihiro was staring at his nose at the very moment too...

"Because it really isn-" Nishihiro started, but Oki interrupted him,

"you don't have to try sounding nice, Nishihiro. I know it's not the prettiest of noses..."

Nishihiro was taken back by Oki's words. He wasn't _trying _to sound nice, he really did like Oki's nose! It was different from the other noses, yes, but in a good way. And it made Oki stand out too, in a good way!

"I'm not really trying to sound anything. I really like your nose, I think it's always been a cute nose", Nishihiro complimented, trying to get his friend to see that there wasn't really anything wrong with his adorable nose. Oki blushed to his words. Nobody, well excluding his family, had never told him his nose looked cute.

"You're lying..." he tried to reason. There was no way Nishihiro was telling him the truth. His nose was hideous after all.

"I'm not lying! Really, I think your nose is adorable!" Nishihiro tried once again. Why wouldn't Oki believe him? "And I don't think anyone on this team thinks anything bad about it either, so please don't ignore us anymore. We really like you and your nose."

Oki still looked like he didn't (or didn't want to) believe his friend's words, so Nishihiro did what needed to be done in this situations. He gripped Oki once again with his both hands, forcing the first baseman to look at him (Oki looked very surprised too, since Nishihiro wasn't usually the type to grip somebody so aggressively). Before Oki could ask what was going on, Nishihiro leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to Oki's nose making the other boy gasp in surprise.

"W-w-w-what a-a-re you d-doing, N-n-nishihiro?" Oki stuttered blushing furiously. Part of him wanted to run way or at least free himself from his friends grip. But the other part of him just wanted to stay there and... maybe let Nishihiro kiss his nose again... _Gah, what am I even thinking? That was so... well... I was gonna say weird, but I guess it was also pretty nice gesture. But I feel so embarrassed now!_

Nishihiro was blushing too, that was probably the boldest move he had ever made, but the situation had needed it. And if it would make Oki like his nose again it had been worth of it too. "Do you see now, I'm not lying! I wouldn't have kissed your nose if I didn't like it", Nishihiro explained trying very hard not letting Oki see how embarrassed he felt too after kissing his best friend's nose just like that.

"I...I..." Oki was loss with the words. Nishihiro was still being so close and _still _holding him there like he was a girl or something. On the top of that, Oki's face was still burning hot. It wasn't like Nishihiro had kissed him on the lips or something, it had only been a nose kiss, so not a big deal. _Then stop feeling this embarrassed already! _Nishihiro seemed to notice situation growing more awkward too, since he finally let go of Oki and bowed for the apologize. "Sorry, that might have been a bit too over the line. But I really like your nose, so please, don't hide it anymore, okay?"

"I...aah, it... it was okay! So don't worry about it", Oki forced a nervous laugh. He did feel a bit better already, his face wasn't so hot anymore (although his nose certainly was) and he surprisingly didn't feel so bad about his nose anymore. Maybe those girls hadn't even been talking about his nose after all.

"It's really okay?" Nishihiro wanted to make sure. Maybe kissing Oki's nose hadn't been the brightest idea he ever had...

"It's really okay!" Oki smiled making Nishihiro feel relaxed again, that wasn't one of those fake smiles anymore, "I'd have probably kissed your cheekbones too if you were feeling insecure about them."

For a brief second Nishihiro was about to complain about his cheekbones just to make Oki kissing them, but that moment was soon was over leaving him just feeling pretty stupid. _What am I even thinking? _"I think we should get going, it's getting dark outside, don't you think so too?"

"Aah, yes, we should definitely get going", Oki nodded and headed to the door with his friend. They both lowered their hands to the doorknob at the same time, making skin touch skin and both boys jump in the air while quickly pulling their hands away. "S-sorry!" Oki said looking flushed and didn't want to look at Nishihiro again, because the redness on his face was making a spectacular comeback. For once Nishihiro didn't mind the lack of the eye-contact since he was too busy himself staring the wall next to him feeling just plain embarrassed once again. When he was sure Oki wasn't going to open the door, he opened it and stepped outside first, trying to act normally again.

"Shall we go then?" He asked when Oki locked the door after them.

"Yeah, lets go", the first baseman nodded nervously and Nishihiro noticed that his blush hadn't completely faded yet. And he was pretty sure neither had his. Kissing Oki's nose had definitely changed something between then.

But maybe he didn't mind that change after all...


	4. JuntaKazuki

**A/N: **Meoto! I kinda love this pairing! (Uh, I kinda love every pairing in Oofuri. Well, except MizuSaka and JuntaRio) And... well, for once I kinda don't have anything else to say. Except the usual sorry for typos and grammar errors. Just got my wisdom teeth pulled out, and maybe my English skills with them too.

* * *

><p><strong>Pairing: JuntaKazuki **+ Rio/Junta

* * *

><p>Sometimes Rio really wonders, why on the earth is he there with them. Those two are sickening, making him want to puke sugary things. And it's not like they are even doing it on purpose, ignoring Rio that is. It usually (like today) goes like this; Rio is sitting on a bed, watching them (or rather, just playing the third wheel part). Junta and Kazuki sit on the floor, studying. Well, Junta is studying, and Kazuki is helping him, since he's year older and knows this stuff already. And why is Rio there? Rio is there, because they are like this funny little family. A family where his role is to be the child who makes sure daddy (Kazuki) won't get mommy (Junta) pregnant. Not that it would be possible for Junta to get pregnant (at least Rio hopes it's not possible), but his role is to prevent any act that usually leads to pregnancy.<p>

He likes to think it's for the team. Those two are already all over each others, on the pitch or off on it. But so far, their relationship is purely platonic. At least they claim so. And that's the way it must stay. Keeping them as friends, because usually things get messed up when two teammates decide to mess with each others. Yes, it all for the sake of the Tosei's team, Rio nods his head. Not for his sake, because he totally doesn't have this tiny adorable crush on Junta. Not at all.

Unlike Kazuki, who _clearly_ has a thing or two for Junta. The captain should know these things better. If they start to date now, Junta will be heartbroken (and useless as a pitcher when Rio finally gets to be a catcher for him), once Kazuki graduates from their high school next year. That's why Rio is there, watching them act sickly cute without crossing any lines, to keep everyone's pants on, keeping everyone only as friends.

He watches as Junta leans against Kazuki saying something about how he doesn't understand the math at all, getting a sympathetic pat on the head from the captain. And Junta actually dares to blush making Rio want to groan. He wonders if either of them actually even remembers him being there, on Junta's bed (which actually smells pretty nice, making Rio little dizzy in a good way). He doesn't say anything though, just keeps watching them, burying half of his face into Junta's pillow. Kazuki solves the math problem for Junta (what wouldn't he do for him?) and makes Junta to look at him with the sparkling eyes.

"Is there anything you _can't _do?" Junta admires his friend. Kazuki looks a bit embarrassed.

"I had this same problem last year, so the solution wasn't that difficult to remember."

"Still", Junta continues staring at Kazuki like there's nothing else in the world for him, "I bet you could solve any math problem with no sweat at all!"

"Oi, stop that! You're getting my head in the clouds again with your praising", Kazuki tries to play it cool, but Rio can tell he's actually enjoying Junta fangirling over him. He was only going to watch them, but when Junta adds another round of "you're so amazing" -praises, Rio just can't stay silent anymore – so he coughs loudly which sounds awfully similar to "married couple". Kazuki clearly hears this, because his face suddenly get a bit redder and, hah, Rio kinda wants to laugh at him. Yes, he wants to, but never gets a change when Junta looks at him with his pretty sleepy looking eyes. "Married couple? Me and Kazuki?" He asks Rio which makes Rio's heart skip a beat or two. Junta is actually talking to him, while Kazuki is in the same room. _Junta actually remembers him being there!_

Rio doesn't want to roll his eyes for Junta, because Junta is too pretty for that, so when he rolls his eyes he pretends it's for Kazuki instead. Kazuki isn't pretty and Rio can roll his eyes for him as much as he likes. "Yes, you. You're making me sick and unable to eat sweets at all anymore", Rio pouts. This isn't the first time they have this conversation, and probably not the last. Usually after Rio or anyone on the team has accused Junta and Kazuki acting like a married couple they stop it like for five minutes but eventually be sickly cute again. But this time Junta's expression begs for a difference.

He puts his arms around Kazuki's neck, smirking at Rio. Somehow Kazuki seems to know what's on Junta's mind (must be the battery -thing, Rio thinks) and lets the younger boy sit on his lap (math book abandoned a long ago already), pulling him closer with his hands. Rio suddenly knows where all of this is going, and he knows they are teasing him again. Fucking vice-parents they are, teasing their kid like this!

"I think we can show Rio what a real married couple is like", Junta purrs into Kazuki's ear, still keeping his gaze fixed on Rio. Kazuki doesn't look at Rio, when he nuzzles his head against Junta's shoulders. For a moment Rio thinks this is it, but then Junta actually dares to bite Kazuki's ear, smiling evilly at Rio.

And Rio knows he has to surrender and apologize. Again. It always goes like this. He accuses them being too cute and then they start acting like this and since Rio doesn't really want to know how far they'd really go, he has to apologize.

"Fine", he starts, ready to take back his "married couple", words, "you win. Again", Rio finishes his speech hands in the air, ready to surrender. Junta gives him an evil smirk, like he always does, when he defeats Rio.

"Good, let that be the last time with the whole married -concept. Or otherwise I'm forced to show you this", Junta still teases him and looks ready to kiss Kazuki on the mouth. Of course, he won't actually do it, he just wants to punish Rio for being a mischievous child. Sometimes Rio wonders, if Junta actually knows that he kinda little likes him (fine, he'll admit that much), but then he comes to a conclusion that it's impossible. That's Junta after all, he spends the most of his life half asleep anyway (at least when he and his brains are not doing any Kazuki -related stuff). Knowing something like that, might make his brain actually explode or something.

Yes, normally the act stops here, and Junta never kisses Kazuki. But not this time. This time Rio watches in horror how a tiny fly lands on Kazuki's head, obviously tickling the boy (how a tiny fly could do that to huge Kazuki, Rio thinks he's never gonna get an answer), causing Kazuki to nudge his head forward in order to make fly go away. Of course, combined this with the perfect timing of Junta's fake kiss (as he still sits on Kazuki's lap) makes their lips touch more than enough. It's an accident, Rio knows it. They know it too, Junta looks shocked, his face covered with the dark shade of red. Kazuki's eyes are wide open and it looks like his brain's are trying to figure out what the hell is happening. And maybe then let him enjoy the brief moment of awesomeness that are Junta's lips on his.

_You can be confused without that lip-touching too! _Rio wants to shout at them, as their lips are still against each others. Then Junta finally seems to realize what he has done, as he jumps back, far away from Kazuki's lap. The oldest boy looks like he's ready to pass out (from happiness obviously, Rio pouts) as he covers his mouth with his hand, looking anywhere but at Junta. As much as Kazuki's reaction interests Rio, he mostly wants to know, what Junta is thinking. At the moment their pitcher looks like a living dead, only staring in front of him with empty eyes. Rio wonders if this is the end of Tosei's perfect battery, both of them seem so awkward right now. Hell, even he feels pretty awkward! Rio kinda wants to tell about this to everyone (and maybe embarrass Kazuki), but then he would have to accept the truth that Junta just kissed a boy that wasn't him. And Rio doesn't quite like the sound of that.

"I..." Junta starts saying something and both Kazuki and Rio focus their attention to him. Rio expects him to say he's sorry and that was a big mistake and although they always act like it, Junta doesn't really want to be Kazuki's wife and doesn't like him that way. Yeah, he'll probably say something like that and then Rio can be happy. And Kazuki can be too, since their battery will be restored with those words and they can continue winning matches like they always do (well, okay, Rio kinda knows Kazuki will be a little heartbroken, but that's serves him right. He's life is too nice already anyway).

Rio could be happy if Junta just said those words. But no, the world doesn't Rio to become one of those happy smiling boys. It gave him Roka as a big brother to prevent that right from the start. And now it gives him open mouthed Junta, who only looks at Kazuki (with the kind of gaze that makes Rio's heart leap, even when Junta isn't even looking at him) and can't get the words out. So instead, he just kinda jumps forward and grabs Kazuki by the collar and kisses him on the mouth again. And again. And again... And, Rio guesses, Kazuki is kissing him back, at least what he can guess from the moans and other happy sounds (no way Rio is still watching them, his face buried deep in the pillow). Okay, so Rio peeks only a little, and yep, there they are, in the middle of Junta's room, kissing like there's no tomorrow. Kazuki's hand on Junta's beautiful hair and Junta's hands are... somewhere Rio really didn't want to see them to be.

Rio tries to call for them, just to remind them that he's still here. Get them back to their studies or something, but it doesn't have any effect at all. They still kiss and finally Rio has had enough. He waves goodbyes (not getting any respond at all) and leaves Junta's room and house to go home. Kazuki still has about half year left in their school. Perhaps they won't break up until he graduates (as much as Rio kinda wishes for it) and their battery will remain as good, or even better. And fuck, maybe he should have left condoms. Just in case. Junta's kinda really pretty, prettier than most of the women, so isn't there a tiny chance for him to get pregnant after all? Rio still really wants to be their only child (guess he'll just have to settle Junta being his mother and nothing more) and isn't really looking forward of having baby siblings...

The blonde boy sighs, and takes out his cellphone. It seems that he's not gonna get Junta. At least not very soon. Or more like ever, because he bets those two are gonna get married for real as soon as they are both out of high school. Yeah, the look of their super happy faces kinda told that to Rio. So he deals the number the calls one of his teammates. It looks like for a while he must hang out with his friends and let his vice-parents spends some quality (uh, Rio doesn't even want to think about that) time together. Resolving all that sexual tension between them can take some time. But maybe it isn't that bad, Rio thinks as the person who he's calling answers the phone.

"Yo, Jin! Wanna hang out with me tonight?" Rio asks with a tiny smile on his face.

Yeah, it won't be so bad. After all, Jin has kinda pretty eyes too.


	5. DaichiIchihara

**A/N: **Heheh, so Valentine's Day was ages ago, but I made a mistake and started playing Assassin's Creed before finishing this one on that day... So here it is, late, but whatever. One of my favorite pairings again, and it's really too shame there isn't too much fics about them :/ Sorry for all the typos etc, I'll try to correct them later on again.

* * *

><p><strong>Pairing: DaichiIchihara**

* * *

><p>The Valentine's Day comes too quickly every year for Ichihara. Since the beginning of his junior high, he has sworn he will receive home-made chocolate that year. Every year he tells himself, he will make at least one girl fall for him before Valentine and get her sweets then. And every year he fails, the plan fails and he ends up getting no chocolate at all. Except from Sawa, because he's nice-Sawa and feels sorry for his friend and always treats him a pity-chocolate. Sawa doesn't get any chocolates from girls either, but that doesn't make Ichihara to buy him chocolates. Mostly because he's not as nice but Sawa doesn't make not-getting-the-chcolates as big scene either. Ichihara told Sawa not to buy anymore chocolates for him, because the next ones he wants to get are from a girl and don't have anything to do with pity. Sawa promised not to buy, but then again, he said the same thing last year too, and Ichihara still ended up getting the nicely wrapped box at the end of the day.<p>

He had his normal plan this year too. Succeed at the baseball club and make girls fall for him. Maybe that was part of the reason why he undertook the role of the pitcher too. While standing on the mound he definitely stands out, and that has to increase the chances of any girl falling for him.

The plan was pretty good too, before Daichi came along and stole all the attention. He's pretty useless as a catcher and makes Ichihara look pretty useless too, but he can hit some serious homeruns and damn long balls and that's what all the girls apparently like. Ichihara sighs and closes his locker. Daichi's at the end of the hallway, surrounded by the girls, getting all those chocolates and damn right it makes Ichihara jealous. Those girls only see Daichi's handsome face and good body-build and the fact that he's mostly the reason their baseball team has won any games at all. But what they don't know is that mentally Daichi is at the level of the grade-schooler. Stupid as what but still pretty impossible to get really angry at, since he just means all the good.

Ichihara still has one year after this, so maybe it doesn't matter if he doesn't get any chocolates this year either. He's going to try harder next year and then, then he's definitely going to get lots of homemade heart shaped chocolates from cute girls who think he's better looking than Daichi and that being a tiny person is a new being a cool guy.

Yeah, next year sounds pretty damn good, Ichihara thinks when he walks past the giant catcher and flashes a tiny smile at Daichi, who's still surrounded by all those pretty girls but who don't stop him from smiling broadly at his sempai, because Icchan-sempai is the coolest person on the planet. Daichi tries to escape the girls, before his sempai is out of sigh, but it's impossible and his hands are full of chocolate boxes which he doesn't want to drop in a hurry, because that would be rude towards all these nice girls who clearly gave them to him to show their support for the team. It also makes Daichi wonder how many Icchan-sempai got, probably tons, because there's no team without their awesome pitcher. He's completely the reason why Daichi once became a catcher. And Icchan-sempai is mostly the reason, why Daichi hits the homeruns too, because it makes Icchan-sempai happy. Except when they go extra innings and he has to pitch more when his elbow is already hurting (that's why Daichi has single minded decided they have to win the match without any added innings).

Finally Daichi gets rid of all the girls, because it's the end of the school day and he has to run to their dressing room before the practice starts. He takes the chocolate with him, because he wants to compare his pile with Icchan-sempai's pile and see how much more he has to catch up before he's even near to his sempai's coolness.

When Daichi enters their clubhouse carrying the most of the chocolate Ichihara has ever seen in his life, the pitcher just wants to bang his head against the lockers. It's so unfair for Daichi to get all the attention while he's having the most miserable single life. Ichihara's pretty angry, but he still cant help greeting Daichi when he smiles like that and takes the seat next Ichihara, dropping all his chocolates between then.

"Where's your pile?" Daichi casually asks. He knows Icchan-sempai's pile must be big but he still kinda secretly hope it isn't. Because Daichi totally made home-made chocolate for him last night and he intends to give them to Icchan-sempai today too, but is afraid that his special home-made chocolate will be lost among the other chocolates. Ichihara on the other hand, can't believe just how ridiculous Daichi's question is.

"What pile?" He laughs while putting on his training shirt. Daichi doesn't get the mockery in his voice and ask all innocently, "your pile of chocolates of course. I bet you got tons! You're the best pitcher ever!" Daichi's eyes sparkle and it kinda makes Ichihara feel weird just looking at them.

"I didn't get any", he reveals the sad truth, in quiet voice, because it's enough that Sawa already knows, and now Daichi too. Who also doesn't seem to understand words, as he asks, "what do you mean you didn't get any? You already ate all of them?"

Ichihara wants to slap Daichi, because his brains are just one hell of a weird place and how can you even come to the conclusion that Ichihara already _ate them all?_

"I mean, I didn't get any chocolates. Not even one", at least before evening, because that's usually when Sawa gives the pity-chocolate Ichihara hates but accepts anyway, since he likes chocolate and at least he'll have something sweet to eat before bed. Daichi kinda just stares at him and Ichihara can almost see his brain trying to connect the dots and figure out what exactly did Ichihara mean by "not even one". And when he finally gets it, his eyes get all watery and dammit, Ichihara should have foreseen this and just lie about it, because Daichi's going to cry. Again.

"Oh god, I'M SO SORRY", Daichi bawls and covers his face with his huge hands. Ichihara gets few apologetic smiles from his teammates who are already going out to the field. They usually let Ichihara deal with the crying Daichi, since apparently that's something that comes with the whole battery thing.

"I'm such a selfish person, asking something like that when you didn't get any chocolates. I'm so sorry, I honestly didn't know. I'm a horrible person, can you ever forgive me, Icchan-sempai?" Daichi bawls and gets them both wet with his huge stream of tears and it annoys Ichihara, but only a little, because he's pretty used to this already.

"Look, Daichi, Da-DAICHI!" He has to yell, because otherwise Daichi won't hear him. Ichihara's loud voice seem to stop the crying for a second and Ichihara won't waste that time.

"It isn't your fault that I didn't get any chocolates, so please don't think you're horrible person", Ichihara explains and really hopes Daichi gets it and stops crying. And he does so too, but still looking very confused. And red-eyed.

"But I don't get it. You're awesome pitcher, you should get all the chocolates, right?" Daichi wonders and stares at Ichihara a little too long to make another party to feel uncomfortable.

"Apparently it's not enough for the girls", Ichihara pouts. Maybe he's just not cute enough, or maybe he should try to look less irritated. Or just gain some height like Daichi.

"I think I should just give up", Ichihara sighs more to himself than to Daichi and tries not look at that pile of sweets in front of him. Maybe he'll just settle of having a nice single life with Sawa, since no way's he's going to have a girlfriend either with those eyebrows. Maybe when they are forty and half they finally go gay for each others, because they can't get anyone else and... Yeah, that's not ever going to happen and Ichihara wants to slap himself for even thinking such a disgusting thought. He should have joined the Kendo-club in the first place, since baseball is doing him no good, when it comes to girls. Or maybe he'd just have to ask advice from Daichi. And that too, is definitely one of the last things Ichihara will ever do, because asking Daichi for a help. No. Just no. He doesn't know why he is even considering any of these horrible opinions.

Lost in his thoughts, Ichihara fails to notice how Daichi has fell all silent and is holding something tightly in his hands. He's kinda happy, like, really happy. Of course, he shouldn't be, since Icchan-sempai seems sad by the fact that he didn't get any chocolate, but Daichi is still happy. Because now his chocolate will be special one, the only one. Daichi feels nervous, even when he usually doesn't (except when Icchan-sempai helps putting his gear on and is so near that Daichi's head is spinning). The catcher tries to cough silently, but since it's Daichi and and Daichi never does anything quietly, the cough ends up being very loud but it gets Icchan-sempai's attention and serves it purpose anyway. The tiny pitcher notices more or less messily wrapped chocolate box in Daichi's hands.

"I don't think you should eat chocolate before practice. It will only make you feel sick", Ichihara advices and is still trying to hide the envy in his voice. Lucky Daichi, having all the chocolate in the world to eat...

"It's... it's not mine", Daichi tells and finally doesn't feel that nervous anymore, because Icchan-sempai just though his best and it's makes Daichi extra happy. The pitcher doesn't answer anything, obviously trying to think whose chocolate Daichi is holding then.

Daichi feels also oddly happy about the fact, that the rest of the team is already out. Because this has to be special and he's glad only he and the special person next to him are in the dressing rooms.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Icchan-sempai!" Daichi smiles and holds the chocolate for him, waiting for Icchan-sempai happily to accept it. But Ichihara doesn't move, only stares the pink box and and red ribbon on top of it. Is he now getting pity-chocolate from Daichi too? That damn Sawa, obviously this is all his fault again.

"Listen Daichi, I don't know why Sawa told you to give this to me, but I already told him, I'm not taking any pity-chocolates this year", Ichihara tells him and tries to push the chocolate back to Daichi, but the catcher won't let him.

"But this is not pity-chocolate! It's home-made! For you, Icchan-sempai!" Daichi proudly tells him and that throws Ichihara out of the course.

"W-what? You're kidding right? From who?" Ichihara stutters a little and suddenly there a hope in his heart. Maybe some girl was too shy to give it to him personally and told Daichi to give it to him instead and...

"From me obviously! I poured my heart and soul into it last night", Daichi is suddenly closer and where did all the space from between them go? Ichihara feels awkward once again. And annoyed. Only Daichi can't know the meaning of the home-made chocolate, and of course Ichihara has to be one to explain it to him.

"You understand how the home-made chocolate works, right?" Ichihara sighs. Okay, he'll just accepts it now, he won't get any chocolate this year (other that Sawa's and well, maybe Daichi's after he's realized the difference of home-made and pity-chocolate and changes his chocolate to the later one), and will probably die being still single and tiny.

"I do", Daichi tells and yeah, sure you do, Ichihara mentally notes.

"You're supposed to give it to a person you like", Ichihara explains. It's a good thing nobody else is here, because this is a little embarrassing conversation, even for a battery.

"I like you", Daichi still tells him with a super-pokerface which tells Ichihara that, Daichi, once again, doesn't understand a single thing he's trying to explain.

"Not that kind of like!" Ichihara feels a lot more annoyed. Sometimes he just can't believe Daichi's only a year younger than he... "I mean, you give it to a person you... like-like." There, he can't possibly say it anymore simple. Surely, Daichi will now see his mistak-

"I like-like you, sempai", Daichi says with serious face and it's pretty close that Ichihara doesn't bang his head against the lockers. How can someone be that stupid?

"No you don't, you block-head! It means, you give it to a person, you really like! You know, the one you want to kiss and do stuff with!" Oh god, did he just really say that out loud? Ichihara rubs his forehead with his fingers, it seems that he's close at getting a headache again. It usually happens when he's around Daichi too long or tries to make an actual conversation with him.

"...But I want to kiss you and do stuff with you. So why don't you accept the chocolate already?" Daichi looks at him like Ichihara is the stupid one here and you can tell, that doesn't usually happen. And if Ichihara ever thought he was saying embarrassing stuff out loud, what about Daichi then? Ichihara knows he's kidding, but that still doesn't stop him from madly blushing, because it's not every day for him to hear someone actually wants to kiss him. More like, this is the first time. Even if it comes from Daichi's mouth and the said person clearly has no idea what he is saying, it still makes Ichihara's heart beat a little faster.

"Are you now mixing up April's Fools and Valentine's Day, because seriously Daichi, even you can't be that stu-"

But Ichihara never gets to finish his sentence, because Daichi has already leaned forward and is now pressing his lips lightly against Ichihara's. He doesn't press any harder, just kinda lets his lips to rest there, almost like enjoying the moment. Ichihara doesn't move either, he's too shocked for that. It's his first kiss, but it's from Daichi and just _what the hell is going on? _Ichihara can feel the heat spread from his face to cover his entire body. If someone is going to walk in right now, he's going to die, he's literally going to die. The kiss feels like it lasts eternity but it's probably only like five seconds, before Daichi pulls back and when Ichihara meets his eyes, he can see Daichi is pretty red too, but also looks determined, something he doesn't usually look outside batting homeruns.

"I'm not mixing up anything", Daichi tells him with deep voice, suddenly sounding like an adult, finally breaking the eye-contact. He stands up and drops the chocolate on Ichihara's (who's still pretty much staring at him red-faced and mouth open) lap, "happy Valentine's Day, Icchan-sempai", he then repeats and steps outside the clubroom, not looking back anymore and closing the door behind him, leaving Ichihara alone.

The sound of door slamming shut finally gets some reaction from Ichihara. He falls over on his back, slamming his head against the bench and it hurts, but right now he doesn't care. Daichi's chocolate drops on the floor from his lap and Ichihara doesn't see it, but can feel it being there. With that nice red bow and everything. His hand slips to cover his lips and the touch makes Ichihara feel like squirming, because Daichi, from all the people, _Daichi, _just kissed him! And it should feel super weird, and it kinda does too, except not that much than it should and frankly, Ichihara isn't sure what to feel. So he shakily stands up, supporting himself with hand, and leaning little against the lockers, just in case if his legs decide to give up. He bends over and takes the fallen chocolate to his hands. The box is pretty, surprisingly pretty for Daichi's doing. The wrapping is still messed up in some points, but even Daichi can't be superman at everything.

Ichihara stares at the box and feels his face grow hotter again. It's his first home-made chocolate. It's not from the cute girl, like how he almost imagined it to be from. But it's... it's okay. Because Daichi is nice. Annoying, sure, but nice, in his own way. Ichihara isn't still sure about he feels about... well, Daichi's feelings and there's still a little voice inside his head, saying that Daichi doesn't know what he's doing after all, but Ichihara isn't fool enough to challenge the other boy once again. Especially if it leads to same kind of outcome than just couple of minutes go and who says their teammates won't be around this time.

So maybe he'll wait until the White Day and then figure out whether to treat anything for Daichi or not. Ichihara is at the point, where he likes to keep all his opinions open, because the sad single life with Sawa doesn't still sound any nicer than what it did before and if Daichi wants to rescue him from it, maybe he'll accept. Maybe.

But now it's not the time to think about it, Ichihara is already late from practice, so he hides the chocolate away inside his bag (he's not ready yet to talk about this and what happened earlier with Daichi, with his teammates) and heads out. First he'll go find Sawa and tell him to eat his pity-chocolate, because this year he really doesn't need it. And then he'll go find Daichi, because they have to practice his pitches and Ichihara guesses it's going to be a little more awkward than usually but maybe he'll just put all the embarrassment into some fantastic screwballs and act all cool, since he sure can't let Daichi be more cooler than his sempai.

When Daichi waves at him enthusiastically and seems back to his normal annoying (_likeable) _himself, Ichihara waves back at him, and forces the rest of the blush disappear from his face.

Things sure didn't go like he'd hoped this morning, but for once, Ichihara is pretty happy on Valentine's Day. So he smiles and and throws the ball into Daichi's mitt and doesn't even remember to wish to get more chocolates from anyone this year anymore.


	6. HanaiNishihiro

**A/N: **Long time no updating this! This story has been haunting me like a year now, never just finished it properly. Okay, so the idea behind this fic - somewhere in the Oofuri LJ community, someone told that the manga Nishihiro was reading was called 'Captain', so I went and googled it and the wikipedia image for it (I think) reminded me so much of Hanai THUS this fic was born. :'D

* * *

><p><strong>Pairing: <strong>Nishihiro/Hanai

* * *

><p>The first time Nishihiro sees him he almost can't believe his own eyes. That boy is almost exactly like <em>him<em>. Shaved head and everything. He tries to hide the complete surprise on his face, but apparently fails at it, since Nishihiro can feel Oki's eyes asking him is something wrong. He smiles at his new friend awkwardly, but only for a brief second, because he really needs take another look at that boy again.

It must be a pure coincidence, Nishihiro thinks, but it's one hell of a coincidence. So, he's a bit of a otaku. Not too much, but Nishihiro likes manga and it's not like it's a secret or anything. Lately, he's been reading this manga, it's about baseball, in which he doesn't have any experience at all but he would like to have some. And that's why he's here with Oki, watching their future coach dragging a nervous looking blonde guy from behind the fence. So anyway, this manga he's been so obsessed with has this cool main character who's pretty good at baseball and makes Nishihiro wish he'd be as good at it too. The main character is so cool that every time he does or says anything in the manga, Nishihiro can feel his heart beat faster, because, _damn, _baseball has to be the coolest sport ever and that character is something like the best ever.

Yeah, so he's got a little fan-boyish crush on the character, but nothing too huge, because that guy is fictional and Nishihiro is pretty wise guy who knows crushes on fictional people are pointless.

But this, this isn't pointless at all, this is awesome and Nishihiro really can't stop staring at him. Apparently his name is Hanai and when he says he won't be joining the team after all, Nishihiro almost yells an objection, but luckily their coach has a more mature way of handling the situation. Because that Hanai -guy can't leave, ever. He looks exactly like the main character of the Nishihiro's current favorite manga. The cool guy to whom Nishihiro has his little silly crush on.

And now he has this not-so-little-and-not-so-silly crush on Hanai, because he looks like he's about the coolest guy in the universe. And _oh god _Nishihiro just wants to go over to him and ask about his blood-type and favorite food, because if that's not a full-time cosplay, Hanai has to be a reincarnation of some sort of that manga-character (deep inside Nishihiro knows that's not possible, but he's living his ultimate fantasy right now and doesn't want to be bothered with those kind of analytic and boring thoughts).

The second time Nishihiro falls for Hanai even more, is when they make him a captain. He's prefect for the role, and _for the god's sake _they both are captains now, the manga-guy and Hanai. Sometimes Nishihiro stills wonders if Hanai actually reads the same manga too and really tries to copy that character all the time, because they are so similar, no questions asked. And when Hanai has to make his first yell as a captains and looks a bit embarrassed, Nishihiro can't keep quiet anymore and yells "your first job!" to Hanai to encourage him and because he secretly really wants to hear Hanai yelling awesome things with his manly voice (that usually makes Nishihiro's knees very weak).

The third time they are this close is when Hanai is giving Nishihiro some really good (and close) tips how to improve his swing. Nishihiro barely dares to breathe but when he does so, all he can smell is Hanai and it's making him really dizzy. All this dizziness is, of course, affecting on his swinging and it's not going so good until Hanai places his hand on Nishihiro's hand to make him learn the right movement. Nishihiro knows if this was a manga he'd probably have a massive nosebleed or something right now and then he thanks whoever is up there looking after him, because that would be just awkward and hard to explain. Now he can just enjoy the hard feeling of Hanai's abs against his back and at the same time trying to at least catch some of this tips, because this is important and Nishihiro knows it. But then again, Hanai is so close...

It's already the fourth time for the same conclusion Nishihiro has already made three times earlier. Hanai is actually a very different than his past manga -crush. His expressions are softer, he's not such an airhead and he's so much cooler than any manga character put together. And Nishihiro can't help but a blush little when Hanai says he thinks he's the smartest guy in their school and he should be about the only person that can actually make Mihashi and Tajima to learn _something. _Being the part of their team has changed Nishihiro too, not just his opinions and conclusions. He doesn't read that much of a manga anymore. Mostly, because he simply does not have time to do it anymore, not with their ultra tight training schedule, but also because none of the characters in manga are Hanai and that's just disappointing.

The fifth time Nishihiro thinks he can't possibly love Hanai more than this, is when he saves him from carrying too many papers to the teachers' room.

"Why aren't the others helping you? It's impossible to carry all of these by yourself. Even only half of these weight like a ton", Hanai helps him and makes conversation while at it. Nishihiro wants to pinch his own cheeks just to make sure this isn't a dream, because the hallway is all empty besides them and _can't he just throw all the papers away and kiss Hanai already?_

Instead of all his great plans, Nishihiro just smiles politically and answers, "I thought I could handle it by myself, but apparently I was wrong. So thanks for the help."

Hanai replies to his smile with his own and Nishihiro just wants to die, because nobody can look that gorgeous. Nobody. Well, except Hanai. Nishihiro kinda wants to tell Hanai that, but something is keeping him from doing it. He's not as shy as Oki or with a low self-confidence like Mihashi. But neither can he say everything out loud like Tajima or be as cool about everything, embarrassing or not, like Suyama. He's just Nishihiro, pretty smart and not that great at baseball, yet.

The sixth time Hanai comes to their class at the lunch break, Nishihiro feels pretty lucky. Oki's there too, so they change their lunches between the three of them and Nishihiro wishes he would be as great cook as Suyama so he could give Hanai some of his own made treats rather than something that his mom has made. When Hanai is gone, Oki asks him the question, Nishihiro has been wondering as well.

"Why do you think Hanai has been eating with us lately?"

Nishihiro doesn't answers, since he doesn't know. He just shrugs his shoulders and gazes at the empty seat Hanai left behind.

The seventh time Nishihiro comes close at asking it from Hanai, is when they are the only two left in the clubhouse packing things away. Hanai doesn't wear a shirt and Nishihiro finds it extremely hard to concentrate on other things than shirtless -Hanai. His hands are all sweaty and shaky and the balls run away from them rolling now everywhere on the floor. Hanai picks one up and gives it to Nishihiro.

"Better not lose these, Coach Momoe would go mad..." Hanai jokes at him and Nishihiro's whole face is redder than the settling sun and he really hopes Hanai thinks it's because they just had a hard practice. When Hanai gives him another runaway ball and his hand accidentally brushes against Nishihiro's fingers, the words just escape his mouth.

"Why are you always eating with me and Oki?"

It seems that Hanai freezes and for a moment Nishihiro is afraid he said something completely different, like "I love you", or something like that, because they are so close and Hanai is staring at Nishihiro's eyes and _oh my _even Hanai's eyes are perfect. Then the moment is over and Hanai looks normal again, his gaze drifting away from Nishihiro's face. He puts his shirt back on, and finally answers.

"I thought it was obvious?"

"What?" Nishihiro squeaks and his head is already spinning. This is like a scene from the cliché shoujo manga (he has read those too, unfortunately).

"You guys don't stress me, like my other lunch-companion. Abe is nice, but all he ever talks about is baseball or Mihashi. And Mizutani is too preoccupied staring at Shinooka. And I don't even want to talk about going in to Tajima's class... Besides with you two I can actually have normal, and pretty smart, conversations. But if it's not okay, I'll just st-"

"No!" Nishihiro cries and waves his hands. Hanai is getting the completely wrong idea. " I love your company! Uh, I mean, of course, we love. Oki and me. Because you know, it's nice to talk to you too and..." he tries to find the right words without making a huge mess. When Hanai starts to laugh, Nishihiro stops. He has made the fool out of himself, he knew it. But instead of mocking him, Hanai messes his black hair with his right hand.

"Alright, I got it." Hanai smiles, still hand in Nishihiro's hair, "you're pretty funny too, you know. Just a little something I didn't notice right away."

Then Hanai tells him to hurry up and lock and the place up after he leaves. Nishihiro nods and waves Hanai goodbye. He doesn't think he can head home straight away, because Hanai's smile and laugh have this strange ability to make Nishihiro just stare blankly ahead with the most stupid smile on his pale face.

The eight time they have their team-study -session, Hanai is sitting next to Nishihiro, maybe even slightly leaning on him. Maybe, only to check some answers from Nishihiro's book, but it feels nice anyway. Nishihiro tries to make Tajima understand at least something about the algebra. It's tough, but he thinks he's pretty close at succeeding, since Tajima now looks a little less confused than an hour ago. Hanai notices this too and whispers something like "I think you're finally getting something into his head! Congratulations!", but Nishihiro can't be sure, since the moment Hanai's lips slightly touched his ear he can't hear anything else properly than his heart beating like this is the most joyous moment of his little life. And it is, before Tajima ruins it by slamming his head against the table yelling that he doesn't get it at all!

The ninth time in his life when Nishihiro cries, really cries, is when they lose the game against Bijou. He knows it's not his fault, but he's still the one who stroke out three times when they already had two outs in the last inning. He feels so guilty and finally can't take it anymore when they go to thank the cheering squad. His legs give up and tears roll from his eyes. Of course Hanai is next to him (Oki as well) when Nishihiro is all weak like that. He feels the captain putting his arms around of him and helps him to get up. Oki helps too, but Nishihiro can't really see him, tears block his sight but he can still feel Hanai hugging him from the side, helping Nishihiro to keep walking towards the dugout. He can't face Hanai right now, no matter how much Nishihiro wants to look at him. He's just too embarrassed, because of him...

_because of me, we lost, _Nishihiro thinks the tenth time when he's walking towards home, still feeling very down. The coach did give them a good motivation speech after the game, but it still isn't enough to completely stop him feeling like this. He faintly hears the footstep behind him, but doesn't really take the notice on them, before the person is already next to him. It's Hanai. Nishihiro still doesn't want to look at him. Because he was the one who let the team down, because of him they...

"You know, it's not your fault", Hanai puts his arm around his shoulder and suddenly Nishihiro feels all warm, even when he shouldn't, because he's just...

"And don't even think you let us down, because you didn't. We lost as a team, and we'll win them next time as a team too. Next time I'll be better captain and you'll be a better hitter, right?" Hanai comforts him and makes Nishihiro wish the road to home would be a lot longer. Hanai's hand feels so strong against his shoulder and maybe, maybe Nishihiro lets himself lean a little against Hanai, because it feels safe at the moment.

"Besides", Hanai continues, not being bothered at all of Nishihiro's closeness, "you're so smart, so it won't be a long until you're awesome baseball player. I bet you can learn reading balls even better than Tajima."

Hanai is flattering him too much and Nishihiro's have to stop that before he's on the cloud nine, "please, stop it already. I won't be that good. It takes natural talent too! Like what you have."

Hanai laughs, maybe to hide his embarrassment, "I don't have that much of a talent..."

Nishihiro stops, because Hanai actually sounds sad. And Hanai can't be sad, because he's the most awesome person on this planet. "You have. I think you're amazing", he tells him the truth.

Hanai blushes, which is cute but pretty usual as well. Still every time, Nishihiro appreciates the sight of it. Before the captain starts to argue back, Nishihiro grabs Hanai's head with both of his hands and it's like the eleventh perfect opportunity to kiss him, but instead Nishihiro only stares deep into Hanai's eyes and says, "and remember, I'm Nishihiro -sensei, so I must be right."

Hanai doesn't dare to say anything, so he just nods and then Nishihiro lets him go and they walk the rest of the time silently.

It's already the twelfth time, when Nishihiro happily notes to himself that Hanai has been hanging out with him a lot more lately. Well technically they are hanging out with everyone else too, since it's practice, but Hanai talks him the most. And usually plays catch with him and Oki. He eats with them too and usually walks side by side with Nishihiro when they are heading for the shop for ice-creams after the practice. Nishihiro floats somewhere high in the outer space, because he's never been this happy and even if Hanai only likes him a friend, he's still happy. Hanai's awesome and makes Nishihiro feel awesome too, and it's all good and enough for him. Nishihiro can play it cool and pretend like he only likes Hanai as friend too.

Yes, usually he's all cool about his feelings, but when Hanai asks him if he could come and borrow some manga from him, it's very hard for Nishihiro for not to smile so broadly that it makes his cheeks hurt. So after the school, when they finally have a day-off from practice they wave at Oki and the rest of the team and head towards Nishihiro's house. Nishihiro is glad his parents and sister aren't there, otherwise he would feel too much like introducing his new boyfriend to them. He and Hanai talk the whole way and it's just so easy to be with me and it makes Nishihiro to wonder doesn't Hanai realize the same.

When they arrive his home Nishihiro offers Hanai ice-cream, because it's still hot and as much as Nishihiro likes shirtless Hanai, he doesn't want him to take his shirt off in his room. Because then Nishihiro isn't quite sure how he could manage the situation. Hanai accepts the ice-cream with the smile and it's like the thirteenth time already he has smiled in a short time today and Nishihiro can't help but ask about it.

"You seem much more happy these days, has anything special happened?" Nishihiro wonders and deeply hopes the answers isn't "girlfriend". Hanai stretches out on his bed (o_n his bed!_) and licks his ice-cream and it really shouldn't be that hot than it is. And how could have he ever even fantasized about white girls anyway during his private time? Hanai on his bed, licking ice-cream beats those dreams anytime. Nishihiro just hopes the scent of other boy will still be there in the evening.

"Oh, I've been pretty much stress-freed lately. Thanks to you", Hanai answers casually like it's the most normal thing to say. Nishihiro wonders if his ears are playing tricks on him, because did Hanai just say that he smiles more... because of him? He tries not to choke the rest of his ice-cream in surprise and keep it casual too.

"Me? What I've done?"

Hanai swallows the rest of his ice cream and leaves the bed, looking at the huge bookshelf full of manga-books. He takes one and checks it out. "Dude, you have like an own library here", Hanai is amazed, and puts the book back then, taking another from other series, "but yeah, what I meant is, it's like there's finally someone mature in our team. I don't have to keep the captain act with you and it's really refreshing."

Nishihiro tries very hard not to blush but does it anyway, "oh, but I'm not mature."

Hanai is still looking at the different manga-books, "I think you are. At least compared to others..." his voice trails off and at first Nishihiro doesn't notice anything odd, but after several seconds when Hanai has failed to move at all, he stands up and walks to Hanai.

"Found something you like?" Nishihiro asks and tries to see what book Hanai is holding. After hearing the question Hanai's face is suddenly all red and he quickly tries to put the book back in the shelf, but fails and drops the book instead, giving Nishihiro a clear way to look at the cover of it. It doesn't make him blush like Hanai, but it makes the rest the color disappear from his already pale face. He had totally forgot he had those books as well.

"Uh..." Nishihiro starts explaining, but can't come up with anything. It's like his brains just froze which doesn't happen very often. This is maybe only like the fourteenth time in his entire life. Hanai doesn't look at him, nor he looks at the book on the floor. He does dare to ask it though.

"You... you like this kind of stuff?"

What can Nishihiro answer? _It's my sister's... who's like five. _Surely not. _I don't, just that one, and few others that include characters with gray shaved head. _God, it's not like he can tell him that either, because that would be just creep. The situation feels so awkward that Nishihiro just wants the floor to swallow him now.

"I...", he starts again, hoping his brain-freeze would be over already. But it's not and again, he says nothing else. Hanai then decides to act like a captain again and picks the book up from the floor like it isn't one of those dirty man-love manga books he has never read. "It's okay, I mean, I'm not judging you or anything. Sorry if it sounded like that", he tells to pale Nishihiro and maybe to make his words feel stronger, opens the book and starts flipping through it. Nishihiro could cry, he only has like five of those books and of course Hanai has to run to that one, the most explicit with no plot at all, just... porn and kinky situations. And of course a shaved head main character. He can see Hanai's face getting redder and redder after each page and can't he just tear the damn book away from his hands and spare them both from this.

"I'll give you the one you came after in the first place... that was just... a gag gift from my friends", Nishihiro tries to explain in a weak voice and quickly pulls out the manga book Hanai wanted to borrow and smashes it on top of the dirty book, so that Hanai can't see the pages anymore. Hanai still doesn't let go of neither of the books. He turns to Nishihiro with the very serious face, "really, it's okay. I'll... I'll take these both, so you believe it doesn't bother me. Okay?" Hanai puts the book in his bag before Nishihiro has time to stop him for doing so.

"You don't have to take the-" Nishihiro tries once more, but Hanai stops him, "but I want to. Now, if you excuse me, I have to get home to look after my sisters". Then he basically runs out of the room leaving very embarrassed and confused Nishihiro behind. The pale boy lets himself collapse on the top of his bead covering his face with his hands. He wonders if Hanai ever wants to talk to him after this. Well, of course he will, because he's wise and mature and avoiding Nishihiro wouldn't be a right thing for a captain to do. So the real question is something like, will it ever be anything else than awkward between them anymore?

Nishihiro sighs for the fifteenth time and wishes for all this to be only a very bad and awkward dream.

When the night falls and everyone else is already asleep, Hanai picks up the dirty book from his bag. He doesn't want to read it, because he already saw enough of pages in Nishihiro's house and it's kinda gross, two guys and all those weird positions. But he promised to Nishihiro that he wouldn't judge him and wouldn't not reading the book be judging after all. Besides, Nishihiro is a nice kid, he wouldn't read anything too bad, maybe the book gets better there. After all, Hanai was just flipping it through earlier, maybe he just accidentally ran into all those dirty pages.

It's only after the sixteenth page that Hanai really starts to feel awkward. The main character looks like him, so that means he's technically reading porn about himself... Hanai wonders if this fact bothers Nishihiro as well and maybe he should ask him tomorrow when he's returning the book. The book doesn't get "better" either, it's just porn, and it's dirty and slutty and also kinda kinky. Hanai thinks he can't ever think Nishihiro as innocently anymore, not after knowing he likes these kind of things. Part of him doesn't even want to return this book because _fuck _the character looks way too much like him and it's reallyway too personal to ever give it back. How can Nishihiro stand it, because Hanai sure can't. It's like reading porn of one of your team mate. The same thing as if Hanai now starts to imagine Nishihiro in those situations in the book and before he even notices it, he actually does that. It feels horrible, and it's embarrassing as hell. Hanai has to stop after few pages, because there's no way Nishihiro would ever spread his legs like that and _why hasn't he stopped thinking about it already?_

Hanai feels familiar sensation somewhere between his legs (damn porn book doing these things to him), and now he's finally done it. He rushes to put the book in the bag and turns off all the lights; he's not gonna deal with this crap right now, not when all he can apparently think is their number 10 and _he's fucking not gonna jerk off while thinking of Nishihiro. _So Hanai forces himself to go to sleep and have a nice dream about English teacher or something. And he does that too, except those teacher's have oddly familiar pale face and sharp cheekbones. Hanai's lucky he doesn't remember that in the morning anymore.

It's already the seventeenth time Hanai has seen Nishihiro today, before finally going to talk to him. Oki's nowhere to be seen and it's kinda good luck, because he wants to give the book back in secret; for their both sake. Nishihiro looks awkward and that's what Hanai thinks he looks too. He hands the book back in silence and Nishihiro takes it puts it quickly in his bag. Then it's gone and ready to be forgotten. Nishihiro doesn't want to ask what Hanai thought about it, because he's scared and for a reason too, because Hanai says it out loud,

"The main character looked like me, so it was kinda awkward to read", he jokes but his face is half serious and red and Nishihiro is so sorry he made Hanai go through that all just because he has these pervert books. The things are awkward but Nishihiro thinks this is the closest chance he'll ever get.

So after the something like eighteenth heartbeat, Nishihiro finally answers, looking Hanai into his eyes and trying not to look as nervous as what he feels, "yeah, I know. That was the point of buying the book."

"Oh", Hanai nods, not really understanding Nishihiro's point, but doesn't want to keep silent either. So, Nishihiro bought the book, because the character looked like Hanai. Alright, sounds normal.

"_Oh", _Hanai gasps, when he finally realizes it. Nishihiro's cheeks are pink when he stares at Hanai who feels his face getting warmer too. Is this like a love confession now? He's never gotten one, so he's not entirely sure how they work.

"So..." Hanai starts, scratching his head nervously, _even when he's not the one who should feel nervous, _"do you like... like m-"

"Yeah, I think so", Nishihiro answers, now looking at the floor. Maybe it's a good thing that Hanai finally found out, because it's not like he's been hiding it well these days anyways. Nishihiro's pretty sure Oki suspects something, because he keeps giving Nishihiro these_ looks, _but is still shy enough not to ask him about it.

Hanai makes a strange noise. It _is _a love confession. From Nishihiro, from fucking Nishihiro! It freaks him out a little, but just a little. Because Nishihiro is a nice kid, and Hanai likes him (_maybe sometimes even likes likes even, like briefly last night)_. But he's still a teammate and Hanai isn't sure if teammates should date and _why is he sounding like he's considering to date Nishihiro?! _The school bell rings and they really should go back to their classes now but Hanai still hasn't given any answer and god, what should he even say?

"I..." he begins, feeling his hands getting all sweaty and icky. Nishihiro still isn't looking at him and maybe he's scared Hanai will hate him? He shouldn't, because Hanai couldn't ever hate his friends. Not even after they have shown some signs wanting to be more than friends with him. _And what does being more than friends really include? _Hanai wonders and gulps. The things that all the couples do, hugging and kissing and...uh... Hanai is pretty sure he's entirely face, including neck and ears are deep red, because he did not just think that; Nishihiro spreading his legs like last night in his mind.

After what it feels like nineteenth minute, Nishihiro dares to peek at Hanai, and sees him red-faced, looking embarrassed and maybe he shouldn't have told after all.

"Look", Nishihiro says, not caring if he misses the next class or not, "it's not like you have to take any pressure. I'm not expecting anything from you, I just... want to you to know that I'll think you're awesome even if you don't feel that way yourself", he tells Hanai and maybe it's the best if they stay as friends. Yeah, he'll be okay with that, because Nishihiro doesn't want Hanai to feel embarrassed anymore.

"Oh, o-okay", Hanai stutters and feels like Mihashi for a moment. He's relived he doesn't need to answer anything, because he still doesn't know what he wants to answer. The thought about being with Nishihiro makes him feel a little hot but at the same time, he feels awkward too. Before going back to class, Hanai makes a weak, but grateful smile, and says, "thanks", because at least he can do that much to Nishihiro who looks like he's done something wrong, when he clearly hasn't.

And for the twentieth time, Nishihiro smiles back at him, sweetly, making Hanai feel pretty happy that's his first confession was from Nishihiro and nobody else. He still doesn't tell that to Nishihiro, only waves the goodbyes and finally runs into his own class, yelling apologies for being late.

It's only about an year later, when they are spending the last days of their second year at high school, and Hanai goes to find Nishihiro. He's still smart as what, pretty good at baseball nowadays and popular with the girls. Nishihiro is still nice though, and hasn't gotten himself a girlfriend and not so secretly, Hanai is happy about it. He's still huge and still shaves his head but it's okay, because Nishihiro seems to like it, and Hanai kinda likes Nishihiro nowadays.

So when Hanai finally finds Nishihiro, he's hanging out with Oki and Suyama and it takes all Hanai's willpower not to blush when he asks them if he could borrow Nishihiro for a while. He's feeling nervous, like really, really nervous, like he's in the clean-up spot hitting with two outs already. And he would rather be there than here, ready to... say things. Nishihiro doesn't suspect anything, when they go find an empty hallway, which is understandable. They haven't really talked about what happened back then. In fact, the both have acted like nothing ever happened. Hanai continued to hang with Nishihiro normally and Nishihiro seemed to be fine by that too. And Hanai was fine by it too. At least at first.

Because then all these odd desired came and suddenly Hanai started to feel like maybe he wanted to touch Nishihiro more and he couldn't get the fucking confession out of his mind. So now he's here, facing their number ten _and fuck all those worrying thoughts about dating your teammate. _This is something Hanai now wants really badly and he's sick of just having nice dreams and everything.

"Uh", Hanai starts and wants to kick himself. He's the captain, he should be better with words, after giving so many inspiring speeches to his teammates. He also wonders if he should make this speech sounding like one of those too, just in case Nishihiro has lost his interest and needs to be reminded why dating Hanai would be more than awesome idea.

"What is it?" Nishihiro asks, "do you want help with the schoolwork or something?"

"No", Hanai spins his head and feels his cheeks starting to burn. Great, just great. It seems that he can never stop himself blushing. "Actually I was... I was wondering. Uh. You know."

Of course Nishihiro doesn't know, unless Hanai tells him. He might be smart but that kid is no psychic. So he might as well blurt it out at once, so the situation doesn't turn even more awkward.

"That... do you. Do you still think I'm awesome?"

Nishihiro still doesn't get it, because Hanai doesn't want to ask him straight. "Of course? You're our captain and everything", he answers and Hanai wants to slap himself. He should just kiss him or something to make things clear. But despite of having more self-confidence than a year ago (thanks to few home-runs and beating Tajima in that competition) he's not _that _brave. So Hanai has to do it with words instead.

"Uh, I mean", Hanai starts once again and Nishihiro still doesn't get it. Maybe he shouldn't have let the poor guy wait this long, "do you still think I'm _awesome?_" He emphasizes the last word and tries to make Nishihiro understand with his eyes. And maybe it actually works, since the number 10's face is suddenly getting redder and his eyes are wider than before. Heck, of course Nishihiro still thinks Hanai is _awesome. _If possible he likes him even more now than what he did year ago, but he's been hiding it better, because Hanai probably doesn't want it _except he totally wants him now and Nishihiro is pretty much ready to faint._

Of course, he doesn't faint, because that would mean missing this scene and there's no way, _no way_, Nishihiro is going to miss this. Hanai asking, implying, being adorably shy about it, if he, Nishihiro, still likes him.

Nishihiro's face is probably nothing but smile, when he answers the "I do" (somehow it sound's like they are getting married, but maybe that's rushing things a bit too much). He guesses Hanai was actually afraid of his answers, when the taller boy sighs in relief, and then looking really embarrassed about it.

"Good, because... I... uh...I", Hanai stutters, which is not everyday, since he is their captain and usually he is sure of his words. Nishihiro glances behind his back and there still isn't anyone in the hallway which is good, because he thinks he's going to kiss Hanai, so he doesn't need to continue stuttering and muttering and because _he's going to kiss Hanai. Finally._

And he does so too. Nishihiro grabs Hanai by the collar and pulls him closer, not caring about interrupting his captain's mumbling (he is usually nice and let's people to finish what they were saying, but not this time. He's waited a way too long for this) and kisses him for the first time, full on lips. Hoping he does a decent job, because kissing is hard, no matter how clever you are, you can't exactly learn it from the books. Whether he is good or bad, Hanai doesn't complain, because wow _Nishihiro kissing him and wait maybe he really should kiss him back already. _

Yes, it's the first time Hanai's kissing anyone (his sisters don't count because they are still small and adorable. Oh and his siblings too) but when they separate and he looks Nishihiro's red face (probably as red as his own) he's pretty sure it won't be the last time.

_Definitely won't be the last time._


End file.
